The First Love
by Twyll
Summary: Korra and Iroh are childhood friends. He soon has to leave for his training to become a soldier of the United Forces. Korra meets him again after a few years as a General helping the Republic as it's at war. What happens when her first love comes back while she has eyes for someone else?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **FIRST OFF!** I want you guys to know that I am a major KORROH shipper and that I really don't like Irosami or whatever that ship is called. I JUST UGH. No offence to them of course. Iroh is so just like Zuko and I am a major ZUTARA as well and it just breaks my heart thinking of that ship. :((

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own LoK! I also sadly don't own super hot Iroh. :'( *dies*

* * *

**Korra; 8 Iroh; 13 (First visit)**

"You little- Get back here!" Yelled a steaming cook holding a spatula.

Korra ran for her life as she bit into the dumpling grinning devilishly. She ran with all her might trying to get away not noticing the Head White Lotus in front of her sending her slamming into him.

"Avatar Korra." The old bearded man said.

She bit her lip swallowing the last of the dumplings diminishing the evidence of stealing them.

But instead of getting mad the Head of the White Lotus waved her over. "There is someone here to meet you."

Little Korra's eye shot up. _A visitor! _She didn't have much of those and it thrilled her.

The old man side stepped and waved his hands towards the boy wearing a red fur coat. He was about 13. "He has traveled a great distance to meet you. Allow me to introduce to you Price Iroh of the fire nation."

The boy knelt down the 8 year old Avatar. "It's an honor to finally meet you, Avatar Korra." He says looking into her baby blue eyes with his golden ones.

He held her hand. The small girl gripped it firmly looking out of breathe and captivated by the boy.

"A-A prince?" The young girl stuttered.

The boy smiled warmly.

The members of the White Lotus watched with wide eyes as the usually hyper active girl stutter.

The girl looked at the boy and suddenly she burst out jumping up and down. "THEN YOU'RE THE BEST FIREBENDER RIGHT?!" She yelled eyes wide and sparkling. "OH, WOW! I KNEW I WAS GONNA FIGHT YOU ONE DAY."

The price's eyes widened.

Korra pointed a finger at him. "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE TO THE DEATH RIGHT NOW!" The girl yelled in excitement.

Everyone's jaw dropped looking appalled by the little Avatar's challenge. Was she really challenging the Prince to an agni kai? Knowing Korra she probably did.

The Avatar then dashed away towing the shocked Prince to the near by arena.

* * *

The spar ended by Korra burning the Price. She giggled. "Let's do it again tomorrow!" She said happily tugging on the prince's coat.

The charcoal-ed prince walked back to the Compound staggering. Was his grandfather Zuko trying to punish him?

Once they reached the compound Katara met them in front of the house smiling. She already knew this would happen. His expression looked so much like Zuko if that were to happen to him. He looked just like his grandfather.

"Prince Iroh, it's good to see you. How you've grown." She said.

The boy looked as if the was burned to a crisp. Iroh looked up a blank expression on his face. "Master Katara, It's good to see you as well."

"What have you done to him, Korra?" The wise woman asked smiling at the little girl that was trailing behind the prince.

The little girl with the big balled stomach smiled. "I beat him, Master Katara I beat the best firebender!" She said jumping up and down pulling on the old woman's sleeve.

"Oh, you did now?" The woman patted the girl's head. "Well come in now. It's getting dark. We'll be having dinner soon." She told the two young ones ushering them inside.

The week of the Prince's visit consisted of Korra waking him up early in the morning in his room, Korra tackling him every chance she had and the little fat child climbing on him and sitting on his shoulder's while he ate. It drove him crazy but on one night, he fell asleep in his study and woke with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders he looked down and saw Korra sleeping her face buried on his lap.

When the Prince was waiting for his boat on the docks the little girl was looking down biting her lower lip. The prince smiled at this and knelt down in front of her and put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Would it be okay if I came back again?" He said looking at the girl's sad blue eyes.

The girl's head shot up, sparkling. She grabbed for one of his free hands smiling. "Yes, Okay." She said hopeful.

The boy smiled at her. Even though she was such a pain, he couldn't wait to be back. Leaving this place even made his stomach knot.

The horn that said that his boat to take him back to the palace was here and the girl tilted her head and saw the boat she looked down again, sad.

"Hey, I'll write to you if you like." He offered. He actually wanted to really bad for some reason.

The girl didn't lift her head but nodded. He smiled at this.

He got up then and started to board the ship when he felt someone arms wrap around his chest. He looked down and saw a tearful little Avatar.

He patted her head reassuringly and hugged the girl as well.

* * *

**Korra; 10 Iroh; 16 (Second visit)**

"Korra, what is this?" Asked a boggled eyed Iroh. Eyeing his tea cup that had black gunk in it.

Korra grinned. She had slimmed from the last time they met. From her bulging showing belly to hidden under the shirt one. "Tea. Katara's been teaching how to make it since it's your favorite."

Iroh eyed the black gunk again. It was worse looking than his grandfather Zuko's then again no one could make a more terrible tea than him without daring to smell it he took a sip.

His lips curled inwardly, he blinked forcing his tears back. Korra looked at him expectantly.

He forced a smile but nothing more.

"It's good right?" She asked though it didn't sound much of a question.

He nodded clenching his jaw.

"Oh, dear. Korra, what did you do to him?" Katara said coming in to the kitchen walking towards a paling Iroh.

Korra smiled and lifted her tea pot happily.

Katara flinched upon seeing the pot. "Oh, spirits."

The boy edged away from the elderly woman. "I'm f-fine." He managed in between coughs. "It's exquisite, Korra." He says with a little bow of his head.

Korra grinned happily at this. "See! He likes it!"

"Likes what?" said an elderly Zuko going in the Kitchen with long strides.

Korra lifts her tea pot happily.

"Grandfather makes tea every morning." Says Iroh gulping down a glass of cold water.

Katara's lips twitched remembering Zuko's tea. "I'm sorry to hear that."

The retried Fire Lord frowns at this. "I make excellent tea if I do say so myself."

Katara and Iroh let's out a laugh. Katara shakes her head then. "You worked at a tea shop for spirits sake. No wonder you got fired."

"I was not fired! If you must know I left!" Retorts Zuko looking embarrassed.

"Of course you did, Zuko." Katara says with a smile.

The retired fire lord then walks toward the Avatar. "How about I teach you some fire bending?" He says with a smile on his face. "then we'll make tea together later."

The little girl smiles approvingly and walks out of the kitchen with the man.

* * *

"Penguin sledding?" repeats the Prince to make sure he heard her right.

The girl nodded tossing him a fish. "Penguin sledding." She said smiling.

He catches it and gets crowded with penguins snapping their beaks at him.

Not long after, Korra and Iroh were riding a penguin around the icy tundra, Korra in front and Iroh barely holding on at the back.

Soon later they were both sitting on the edge of a cliff overlooking the tundra.

"So, you want to join this army thingy?" Korra asked wide eyes.

Iroh nods not looking at her. "The Palace isn't for me. The sea is what I love the most that and I want to help the world and being cooped up inside the palace doesn't really help with anything." He admits with a sigh.

"I think that's an amazing idea!" Korra comments clapping her hands together and jumping up. "We'll bring balance to the world together!" She yelled throwing a fist in the air.

Iroh smiles at this. He pulls her down scared that she might fall of the cliff. "We will. Someday but-" He frowns.

Korra looked at him worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"The training. It's gonna be really long." he says looking away.

Korra shrugs. "You can do it!"

He sighs. "It's not that." He takes a deep breathe "It means I won't be able to come back here if I go off to train."

Korra went silent. She could feel her heart dip heavily in her chest. "You're not gonna come back?"

He doesn't reply.

Korra then stands up again and looks down at him. "You have to do it." She says a determined look occupying her face. "You have to go and save people."

He looked at her then shocked at how this girl looked so mature all of a sudden. He smiles and held her hand. "To save people, _together_."

Like all visits they all had to end in some point. Korra and Iroh stood there in the docks with Katara and Zuko just a few feet away, chatting. Korra didn't look at him. She was afraid she'd cry in front of him or even say something stupid.

He elbowed her playfully. She raised her head a bit just to sneak a peek at him. He smiled at her. "I'll come back soon to go penguin sledding with you." He says nudging her.

Korra's throat was suddenly dry. She hated goodbyes. Especially when she had to say goodbye to one of her only friends. He held her hand then and her heart leaped.

"I'll see you soon okay? Don't forget to write to me." He says with a sad smile.

She pouts and nods at this unable to say a word.

The horn sounds signalling them that the boat was here. "I'll miss you." she blurts out as he was walking away.

He looked back and grinned. "I'll miss you too, Avatar."

* * *

**Korra; 13 Iroh; 18 (Third visit)**

Prince Iroh came back alone this time. Both he and Korra knew it was his very last visit. During their separation over the last visit, they had been exchanging letters nonstop saying that they missed each other and telling stories about their day. Korra kept every single letter hidden under her mattress. At night before she would go to sleep she would open them and read them silently with a smile on her face.

When Iroh sent her the letter saying that he'd be returning to the South Pole she let out a small shriek making her White Lotus sentries run to her in dismay. She couldn't wait for his return. Everyday since the last visit she'd been missing him and thinking about him nonstop. She couldn't eat or sleep she didn't know what was happening to her.

She waited in the docks for him that day hugging her parka close, it was extremely cold that day. She blew hot air to her hands until she could hear the boat approaching the docks. She jumped and had a huge silly smile plastered on her face.

As soon as the boat lowered it's landing port Iroh appeared through the mist running towards her with a smile. She smiled back at him and ran to him. They hugged. Iroh was taller now with much more broader shoulders and firmer arms due to his royal training. Korra on the other hand had gotten taller as well, having a flat toned belly and growing lady parts she looked so different from the 8 year old that used to grapple him.

Iroh buried his face in her hair. "I missed you." he muffled.

"I missed you too." She replied hugging him tighter. "Penguin sledding?" She said with a smile as she pulled away.

He smiled back. "You read my mind."

* * *

Soon after they sat on their cliff neither mentioning the fact that it was his last visit but neither couldn't think of anything else.

Korra bit her lip. "You'll still write to me while you're gone write?" She finally said in a low voice.

He smiled at this. "Of course I will." He said placing his hand on top of hers. Korra's heart hammered inside it's cage.

"Will this really be the last time we'll see each other?" She asked looking away not really wanting to know the answer.

Iroh placed his hand on her face making her face him. "No. It won't. I promise you that." He smiled then. "We still have to bring balance to the world together right?"

She nodded sadly.

He pulled her into a hug then not wanting to see her sad face. Memories of his time here flashing before his eyes. He was gonna miss this girl. This crazy avatar that would wake him in the ungodly hours of the morning to challenge him to an agi kai. The girl that would bother him out of his mind but would still make him smile at the end of the day, the girl that would draw stick figures of him and her on his letters to the fire nation. He would miss penguin sledding with her, he would miss her antics and he would miss her.

* * *

The day of his leaving was inevitable. They knew it was coming sooner or later. Korra was even deciding if she should stay in bed and wait for him to leave so she wouldn't cry in front of him but she knew she couldn't do that to him.

Walking to his room that she used to come to when he wasn't there just so she could feel him made her clench her jaw. She used to jump on his bed when he was there poking him to wake up. He was really leaving and possibly never coming back she thought but pushed it aside. He told her he was coming back and he will.

She rounded a corner and opened the door without knocking. He was still packing and bustling inside his room he stopped when he saw her and gave her a small sad smile. He sat down on his bed and patted the spot beside him telling her to have a seat.

She sat down then not saying a word scared that she might ask him not to leave.

"Say something." He said looking at her.

She shrugged. "What do you want me to say?"

"Anything just say something." He said sadly placing a hand around her shoulders.

She humphed and looked away. "There's nothing to say, Iroh."

He looked down at her sadly. "I'll miss you." He finally said. "I wish I didn't have to leave."

She bit her lip angrily trying to push back the tears. "I'll miss you too." She managed.

Iroh hugged her then. "I promise to come back for you. After my training, where ever you might be I'll find you. I promise you that."

She started to cry then hating herself on how weak she was.

* * *

They waited on the docks hand in hand gripping each other's hand sipping the warmth from each other. Iroh took off his one of a kind fire nation jacket and wrapped it around her shivering body. She clutched it like her life depended on it.

The dreadful horn then came and right then and there she was lost. The boy that she'd cared for, for most of her life was leaving. Her eyes prickled crying again. He faced her then lifting her hand and kissed it. Her eyes widen. "I'll be back for you." He says holding her hand tightly.

* * *

**A/N: **How was it? I kept deleting and retyping on and off. :( I still think it's kinda terrible but I promise to make the next ones better.

The idea isn't mine by the way I was going around tumblr when I saw this comic about it. It was just so cute I wanted to expand it a bit. :D

Until next time!

XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I did a little tweaking in the timetable of this story. :P Pretend that Korra was taken away by Tarlok when Iroh was there. THANKYOUVERYMUCH. NOW, ENJOY!

* * *

It's been 4 years since Korra last saw Iroh yet they still stayed strong, letter-wise. They have been feeding off their letters making each one count but the letters lessened in time because of the fact that Iroh's been travelling more often and that Korra's training had been rather restless.

It crushed both of them having less and less letters to receive but neither having the time to send more. Both of them still having one goal that kept them hopeful, they would meet again soon.

It came sooner than they expected when Korra sent a telegram to him saying that the Republic is at war and she needs him. He dropped everything then and set a course to The Republic not sparing any time.

His arrival at Republic wasn't as he thought it to be having his fleet destroyed in seconds. Thankfully Korra saved him when he was thrown off into the water. It wasn't what he expected their first meeting after 4 years would be but it would have to do.

He sat on a wooden box as a fully grown Korra stood before him healing his arm, both of them not saying a word. He couldn't help but stare at her. The girl that used to grapple him, the girl that forced him to an agni kai, she was taller now, curvy and womanly. He missed her.

"What are you looking at, General?" She said with a smirk tugging on her lips sitting down beside him and poking through his uniform like a child.

He rolled his eyes smiling as he did. "A fully realized Avatar and you still act like you're an 8-year-old." He says flicking her chin.

Korra smiles. She was quite speechless when she finally gave a good look at him. Korra didn't know what to think when she saw him. He was as handsome as ever and taller too. Korra couldn't believe that this buffed man was the boy who she used to spend her days with. He so was far off from the boy that she used to wake up in the ungodly hours of the morning yet looking at those golden eyes she knew it was still him. "Where were you?" She finally said with a pout crossing her arms. "Why did you take so long? Why haven't I've been getting any letters?"

Iroh smiled at her knowingly and without hesitation he pulled her into a hug. He couldn't wait to hug her. He wasn't much of a huger but Korra was a great exemption. "I missed you too." He said burying his face in her hair.

She sat there stiffly at first as he took her by surprise but she quickly relaxed and hugged him back remembering the times he was gone. The letters he sent were the only thing that kept her going.

"I'm sorry I'm late." He said in a low voice. He couldn't believe it. After the longest time he was finally able to see Korra. He hugged her tighter not wanting to let go of the girl.

They sprang apart like teenagers getting caught doing something the shouldn't be when they heard someone clear their throat, it was Mako.

Mako eyed them. He didn't like Iroh one bit. He didn't like how he was breathing in her hair or how tight he was hugging her. "Korra, I need to talk to you." He said almost in a snarl.

Korra shot up from her seat and glanced at Iroh. He had this disappointed expression in his face. She bit her lip. "I'll be right there." She said waiting for Mako to leave them alone.

Mako didn't move at first but when she was staring at him expectantly he shrugged and left.

Iroh stood then wrapping both of his hands on Korra's hand. He pulled it up to his lips and kissed it breathing in hot air to her cold hand. Korra flushed, her heart beating fast inside it's cage. His lips were soft and hot as it touched her freezing hand. "I hope I'm not too late." He said under his breathe looking at Korra with sad eyes.

"Too late?" She repeated having a hard time breathing.

He smiled. "Before I left I made a promise to a very special girl that I would come back for her. I hope I wasn't too late." He said looking down at their hands. No words could express how much he longed for her. It had been too long and during his training all he could think about was Korra. He held their hands together tighter.

But before Korra could say anything he got up from seat and walked off, winking at her before he completely vanished through the dark halls.

"Should I be worried?" Asked a glowering Mako.

Korra lifted an eyebrow. "worried of what?"

Mako rolled his eyes gabbing a thumb at the direction where the General vanished.

"There's not much to say really. You're with Asami right now so that's that." She says crossing her arms.

Mako narrowed his eyes at her. "and If I weren't with her?"

Korra lowered her eyes at him, irritated. "Don't, Mako." She warns lifting a finger at him.

* * *

Iroh yelled frantically jolting up from his bed. He searched the room and saw what he was looking for sighing in relief. They were sleeping around a camp fire under the republic city when he had the dream. Ever since Korra had been taken away he's been having terrible dreams of her being raped, tortured, stripped.

He wasn't strong enough and it killed him. He hated being weak especially when he was weak for Korra.

Korra stirred and faced him. She met his gaze and right there and then she knew he had one of his dreams again. She crawled into his bed like old times and wrapped her arms around him. It made him relax a bit, having the familiar body beside him.

* * *

Winning the war was a relief for all of them but for Korra who had just gotten her bending back it was a rush of mix emotions. She was emotionally exhausted from having nothing to suddenly everything again. She hugged her legs. It's been a week since she had her bending back and Iroh had been supportive going to the South to accompany her for her healing with Katara and giving her enough space when she was told that she would never have her bending back to getting it back again.

She sat there in her favorite spot eyeing the tundra. She had missed this view. Immersed in her special space she didn't realize Iroh approach her until he sat beside her and could hear his steady breathing. She looked at him a smile crept her face.

"Just like old times." He says closing his eyes letting the cold wind pass him.

She smiled pushing herself closer to him. "Just like old times." She repeats.

A comfortable silence went through them as they stared into the tundra's wonders. It's been 4 years since they last been to this place and it felt like forever. Iroh wrapped an arm around her, sipping heat into her parka.

She looked up at him then. "What now?" She says not really wanting to know the answer.

Iroh takes a deep breathe looking for the right words to say.

When he didn't reply Korra's heart fell heavily realizing what was really next for them. "Are you going to leave again?" She mumbles under her breathe looking down at the icy ground.

Iroh smiles at her sadness of him leaving. He pretend to ponder and check her schedule. "The City does need clean up. A good general like me can't leave it like this."

Korra's eyes lit up jumping to hug him.

He hugged her back wrapping his arms around her affectionately. "So, you haven't answered my question yet."

It was Korra's turn to smile. "There isn't such a thing as late when it comes to you."

* * *

A/N: I'm not really proud about how this turned up but AH. I'll do better next time. I PROMISE! :D

KORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROH for exploding OVARIES 4life!

Until next time!

XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

Tenzin slid his hand through his beard immersed in thought. "General," he finally starts. Iroh looks up from the paper he was reading. "Why don't you stay at the island while the restoration goes on?"

Korra's face lit up. "That's a great idea, Tenzin!"

"Thank you, Master Tenzin. I would really like that." He says glancing at Korra and gave her a warm smile.

Pema sits down with them and smiles. "So, by the looks of it you two have known each other before the war. How did you two meet?" She asked smiling at the two.

Iroh clears his throat speaking first. "My grandfather and I used to visit Korra and Master Katara in the South Pole." He explains smiling at the memories of his visits there.

Bolin laughs. "Korra must have been a handful!"

Iroh nods a playful smile on his face. "Indeed she was." He says glancing at Korra.

"It's was great how you were able to respond so fast to help the republic." Comments Tenzin still running his hand up and down his white beard.

Iroh took a sip from his jasmine tea. "When I received the telegram I knew how important it was since Korra never sends me telegrams. Thankfully we were just a few clicks away from republic city when I received it."

"Never sends you telegrams?" Mako threw in lifting an eyebrow. "Does that mean she sends you normal letters?"

Iroh looked at him then. The young firebender looked appalled. "Yes, in fact we do send each other letters," He paused to take another sip of his tea. "-regularly." He adds with a smile.

"Are you and Korra boyfriend and girlfriend?" Jumps in Ikki looking at the two with awe.

Korra flushed looking away. Mako sees this and scowls in a normal basis Korra would almost never blush for him.

Iroh shook his head, amused. "Unfortunately, I'm afraid not."

"So, you like her?" Asks a sparkly eyed Ikki clapping both her hands together. "But you know, Korra and Mako like each other. I know. They kissed."

The room went silent. Everyone went wide-eyed staring at Korra and Mako. They were even sitting beside each other, blushing furiously.

"Ikki." Scolded Pema breaking the silence.

Ikki frowned. "It's true! 2 times even. First before the war started and second just a few weeks ago, on the South Pole when Korra got her bending back."

It was Asami's turn to frown after all she and Mako were still together. Not wanting to make a scene she stood up from the table leaving a jaw dropped Korra. Mako placed a comforting hand on Korra's shoulders before following Asami. Soon they could hear raised voices coming from the hallway.

Korra cursed Mako silently leaving her with people who were looking at her in shock but from all of the people who were there, there was one person she didn't want to look at and he was beside her sitting stiffly, tensed.

Iroh and her were to have dinner later, just the two of them. She sighed inwardly. She should have told Iroh before it was too late. Kissing Mako was a mistake. She was just looking for comfort and since Iroh wasn't in sight and Mako was there willing she took it out on him.

* * *

Iroh felt betrayed. When the table went back to normal thanks to Meelo's farting he exited the room hurriedly excusing himself. All that time he was giving Korra some space she was flirting it up with Mako. He should have seen this coming. He wanted so bad to hit something as he scratched his head in anger.

He was even going to officially ask Korra later during their dinner out. He bit his lip. Was she playing him? All those things about saying that he wasn't late was a lie? Iroh went out the house then and went to the cliff side. He blew out a hot breathe of fire as he massaged his temples.

"Iroh," a voice from behind him called out. He didn't look back he knew who it was and he wasn't ready to face her. "It's not what you think."

"Oh, really?" He snapped turning to look at the girl behind him. She was literally in the brink of crying. He clenched his jaw. "How is it not what I think, Korra?" He said under his breathe trying to control his anger. "How is it that when you told me that I was never late and you went off kissing someone else?"

Korra fisted her knuckles trying to push back the tears. "It wasn't like that. We kissed before I told you that."

"and that makes things all better." He snarled sarcastically.

Korra looked taken aback she didn't know Iroh could be like that, to her anyways but it was her fault and she knew it. "It was an accident. Please, Iroh. It was. It really was." Her chest heaved. "It was a mistake." She breathed out her tears finally starting to fall down her eyes like waterfalls.

Iroh looked at her then. He had never seen her look so sad and devastated not even when she lost her bending. He walked towards her and without a word gathered her into his arms whispering softly in her ears.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Iroh." She muffled burying her face in his chest.

He loved how she fit perfectly in his arms. He tilted his head down on the crown of her head and kissed it.

* * *

"Man, Iroh. You looked like you were about to burn the whole island down." said Bolin slapping Iroh's back. It was a lie, Iroh was ready to burn the entire Republic city down.

Iroh cleared his throat. "Obviously, Mako and Korra have history." He finally said.

"Yeah, dude. I cried all night because of them. Y'know me and Korra used to date but then Mako kissed her and it was all over but hey, look at me. I'm over it." Bolin said stretching his arms yawning as he did. He and Iroh were sitting on the balcony of the boy's dormitory in the island watching Korra practice her airbending with the airbending kids.

Iroh pondered at Bolin's words. "Do they still have feelings for each other?" He asked hesitantly.

Bolin's eyes widened as he scratched his back. "Eh, Of course not." Iroh eyed him coldly. "Alright, Alright just stop looking at me like you'll burn me to a crisp. I dunno okay? Mako obviously still has feelings for Korra. As for Korra she used to have this little crush on him she even confessed but ever since you came here she hasn't been giving Mako a second look."

Iroh smiled for some reason even though he just found out that he had competition and that Korra had a crush on Mako before but again that was before. He was now.

"Hey General, what's with that goofy smile on your face?" said a smiling Korra from below. Airbending, she flew to his lap giggling like a child.

* * *

A/N: Review. :D

So, what to you guys think? I think everyone's a bit OOC. Will have to re-watch LoK just to refresh my idea of their personalities. :)

Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

It was childish of him but yes, he certainly was still mad at Mako. He knew better of course, Korra clearly stated that she didn't want anything to do with Mako but that didn't clear Mako's name from Iroh's blacklist. Immersed in his thoughts about Mako he didn't realize he spaced out on Korra.

Korra poked him on his cheek. "Are you sure you're alright?" She asked, concerned.

He smiled down at her. "Quite." He cleared his throat. "The restoration was tiring."

They were walking to the noodle shop for their dinner. Korra had insisted that they should still go and he agreed. Iroh was wearing his uniform, no surprise Korra had never seen him wearing anything else even during their childhood he was wearing the same fire nation armor every time.

Korra smiled mischievously at him. "Do my ears deceive me or did the great General Iroh, the prince of the fire nation just admit he was tired?" Teased Korra bumping his hips with hers.

"You didn't let me finish!" He flushed stuttering at his words. Korra raised an eyebrow at him a smirk playing on her lips. "What I meant was that my _crew_ were tired."

She grinned at him. "Of course, _General_. Whatever you say."

Iroh walked on not knowing they have arrived at the noodle shop Korra had to yank him to stop and it wasn't easy since the General was solid on the ground.

"We're here." She says pointing at the shop. They walk in and Korra calls out a greeting to the man on the counter who waves at her enthusiastically welcoming her and calling her as the Avatar. He smiled. It was nice to hear Korra's formal name.

Korra led them to a booth and they sat across from each other. He'd been waiting for this moment ever since his last visit on the South. He would fantasies on how he would ask her, when he would ask her, what he would say even but now that he can, the prepared speech doesn't even suit how much he longed for her.

He wanted to tell her how long he waited for this, he wanted to tell her that she was all he could think about while they were apart, he wanted to tell her a million things but none of them came out from his lips. Korra seems to sense his battle within himself because she reached over her hands to hold his, comfortingly.

He cursed himself then. He cursed how he was so nervous and how he couldn't even say a single word. Then he knew. "I have no clue when but I think it's when you pulled me into our first Agni Kai. Or maybe it was the time you woke me up in the ungodly hours in the morning." He said eyeing her sea blue eyes. He didn't know what he was saying, it was as if all the words were spilling out of his mouth, out of his control.

She looked back at him. "Where are you going with this?"

He ignored her as he went on. "Or maybe it was the time you wrapped that blanket around me. It's hard to say because when I look at you now, it seems to me there's never been a time when I didn't love you."

Suddenly for Korra it felt like the world stopped. She could see his mouth moving and hear the words coming out of it but they all flew passed her ear. The only thing she was sure of was that in all of her childhood memories this boy was the best thing that ever happened to her.

She think she gaped at him she wasn't sure but then her vision was getting blurry and then she realized that she was about to cry but she forced it back and simply smiled at him. She remembers the time when Mako crushed her heart and it felt like it was worth it, him breaking her heart, since this, this man was mending it. She felt a flood of happiness consume her.

She just nodded at him pathetically not knowing what to say.

* * *

"Oh that's wonderful! I knew you two had something else." It was Pema who first broke the silence. She was smiling beaming at them with happiness.

It was the morning after their dinner everyone was at the table drinking tea expect for the air bender kids and Korra and Iroh had just told the family that they were official. Iroh and Korra decided that they should tell the family since they will be living with them and it's impossible to hide a relationship from them. Iroh wasn't so pleased of the idea since he still hasn't earned the family trust but agreed eventually.

"You are what with General Iroh?" Asked an utterly shocked Tenzin.

Bolin jumped up from his seat and took Iroh's hand shaking it. "Congratulations! Treat her well! Or else you've got a whole armada of Team Avatar after you."

"Actually, Bolin he's the one with the armada. He is a General y'know." said Asami sipping her and Korra haven't talked things out yet though it seems she and Mako have had it but they still looked like they were mad at each other, Korra didn't know she hasn't talked with Mako since he left her yesterday.

Mako on the other hand was quiet. He looked enraged but quiet. He was looking at Iroh like he could strangle him at any moment. Iroh thankfully was passive holding Korra's hand under the table.

Mako stood up suddenly, silencing the table. He pointed finger at Iroh. "Aren't you a little too old for her?" He said holding back a snarl.

Korra glared at him and side-ward glanced at Iroh. She was scared that he may change his mind about her if he sees how much people are opposing of their relationship.

"Mako!" She yelled standing up as well.

Mako shrugged. "I'm just saying."

It was Iroh's turn to stand up. He placed a hand on Korra shoulder silencing her and pushing her back down. "Is there something you wanna tell me?" He said dangerously with his raspy voice.

"No, there isn't. He was just going to sit back down." Asami eyed Mako and pulled him down to sit but he yanked his arm away from her and stormed off.

Iroh was about to follow the young fire bender and give him a piece of his mind when Korra tugged on his sleeve. He turned to look at her and saw that expression on her face. He knew it all to well. It was the ill-do-this-sit-back-down-and-dont-follow-me-or-else look.

He didn't argue though he wanted to but decided that it was for the best if she and Mako had their talk. He would keep an ear out just in case. Korra smiled at him warmly and mouthed a thank you. If anyone would understand her it would be Iroh, she could count on that.

She left without another word.

"So, who wants to see Pabu juggle?" Bolin says cheerfully breaking the awkward silence.

* * *

A/N: I can't seem to write well. :( I just hope this is enough. :P Thank you for all the wonderful reviews they make me happpppppppppppppppeh. :D

Until next time!

XOXO


	5. Chapter 5

"Mako, wait!" Korra yelled through the empty halls of the house.

Mako was stomping off somewhere not stopping to even look at her. Korra ran faster to him and pulled on his sleeve.

"Wait, Mako. Let's talk." Mako pulled back his arm angrily but Korra held it tight. "Please."

Mako finally faced her nostrils flaring. "What do you want, Korra?! There's nothing to talk about!"

"We have everything to talk about!" Korra snapped meeting his fiery gaze head on.

Mako shrugged. "What do you want to talk about then? How I dumped Asami for you then suddenly I hear about you and this General?!"

Korra took a step back. "You didn't." She didn't think Mako would do that for her. Suddenly she was furious of him. How could he do this to her? He could have done that before Iroh came but he didn't. Korra loved Mako with everything she had but she couldn't understand why he was doing this to her.

"I did!" He yelled at her thrusting his arms to the air.

Korra glared at him. "Why would you do that?! Asami deserves better than this! How could you?"

Mako eyed her viciously but his eyes softens and just looks broken. "I did this for you, for us. How could I? I have no idea! I thought I knew bit now I just don't know anymore!"

* * *

Iroh looked down at her. Korra didn't come back to the dinning table so he went out to look for her. He found her at the cliff side looking hurt and sad. He sat down beside her but she didn't move nor spoke. Iroh knew she still loved Mako and it hurt him maybe it was wrong for him to take her away from the other firebender.

"Don't." She finally said. He lifted an eyebrow at her. He didn't notice that she was looking at him. "I know that face."

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't know whose face this was." She punched him playfully resting her head on his shoulder.

She laughed. "No, I meant. Your expression. You were thinking about something and I don't like what it is." She knew, he thought. "You were thinking in the lines of 'it was wrong of me to take her away from Mako' am I right?"

He looked away from her amazed at how she figured him out. He frowned suddenly. "I said it out loud didn't I?"

They both laughed.

"Please, don't think like that." She finally said hugging his arm tightly.

He simply nodded at this.

A comfortable silence hit them as one of Iroh's lieutenant's cleared his throat. "General Iroh." They both faced the lieutenant. He was standing stiffly aware that he was interrupting something he shouldn't be seeing. He saluted respectfully.

Iroh sighed. "What is it?"

"Commander Bumi sent you a telegram, Sir."

Iroh resisted the urge to scowl. "What does it say?"

The lieutenant lifted the piece of paper in his hands. "He is in dire need of your fleet in Earth Kingdom shores. He asks for you as soon as possible."

Iroh could feel Korra stiffen. "Alright, leave us."

The lieutenant saluted again before leaving looking relieved he was dismissed.

Iroh scowled not bothering to hide it this time.

"So that's it? You're leaving?" Korra said trying to hide her anger.

Iroh placed his hand under her chin forcing her to look at him. "Korra, please, don't say that as if I want to leave you. I don't. I hate how I'm about to leave you and I know I'll hate every second of it." He said looking frustrated and depressed.

Korra pulled her face away from him. "When will you be coming back?" She asked gloomily.

"I don't know but I'll be returning as soon as I can. I promise." He said holding her hands not wanting to let go.

Korra looked up to him then. "Will you write to me?"

He smiled, placing a hand on her cheek. "Everyday."

* * *

Iroh left that evening with his fleet. A dullness hung on him as he watched Korra standing on the docks watching him leave. Was this to be their life? Him leaving Korra to wait for him to return? He looked back at their childhood and saw how it was, it had always been like that for them.

While Iroh was away Korra and Asami had finally talked things out. Asami apparently was going out with Bolin. There were no hard feelings and Korra was glad for them. Asami was happy for Iroh and Korra too. It helped that Korra had someone to talk to though she was jealous whenever Asami and Bolin would go out together because she could have been doing that with Iroh but he wasn't there.

His letters to her were the only thing she looked forward to at the end of the day. It was a miracle on how he really send her a letter everyday even though he was fighting a rebellion as he did. In the end he stayed true to his word.

Mako on the other hand refused to talk to anyone from Team Avatar II but he did however join the Police force. Republic City was looking better already and there was less and less to do for Korra. She was already bored to death, Tenzin;s airbending training was the only thing she could possibly do to pass the time.

* * *

When Korra received Iroh's letter saying that he was on his way back, nothing could have been better for her. It was the best news she'd heard of since he left. It's been almost a whole month and she was already dying to see him.

She waited in the docks, bending the water playfully to pass the time when she hears the horn that signals the arrival of the fleet. She shot up already giddy for his arrival. Iroh dashed out of his ship not caring if his soldiers were watching him with wide eyes and lounged for her. They broke away all too soon. She felt her own breath hitch a little as she smiled up at him.

He smiled back bending down to plant a kiss on her forehead. He had missed her so much.

"Missed me, huh?" She said grinning at him.

Iroh's lip tugged into a smirk.

"I have so much planned for us! What to you say-" Korra stopped seeing Iroh's hard expression. "What? Is everything alright?"

He shook his head. He didn't know how he was going to tell her but he has to. "I'm leaving- again." He watched her as she looked out of breath and pained.

"But you just got here." She argued.

He looked at her sadly. "I have to go back to the Fire Nation. They need me."

It was only now did she realize that Iroh wasn't just a General but also a Prince. She wanted to tell him how she needed him but didn't have the heart to. She knew if she had to do Avatar business Iroh would let her. She stood there silent not knowing what to say.

"But- I can always take you with me, if you'd like." He offered.

Korra eyes beamed she always wanted to see the Fire Nation. She tackled-hugged him breathing in his smell of sea and spices.

He smiled at her. "Would you like that? Is that a yes?"

"Definitely."

* * *

A/N: I think my writing is getting worse and worse. Goodness.

Until next time!

XOXO


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This whole chapter will consist of Iroh and Korra's letters to each other during the whole month Iroh was gone.

* * *

Dear Korra,

I promised I'd write to you.

I hate leaving. I will have to resist strangling Bumi when I see him in a few days.

General Iroh

* * *

Dear Iroh,

I can't believe you wrote to me when you're just a few feet away! You technically haven't left yet! I can still see you, y'know. Seen that? I just waved to you. Poor messenger hawk.

I hate you leaving too. We'll have to resist strangling Bumi together.

Korra

* * *

Dear Korra,

I couldn't help it. I miss you already- and I just sounded really corny. I bet your laughing right now. Yes, I saw you wave and I waved back. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. Promise me that?

General Iroh

* * *

Korra,

My messenger hawk came back without a reply from you. Should I be worried?

General Iroh

* * *

Dear Iroh,

Sorry for the not being able to reply sooner. Tenzin made me meditate! Can you believe it?! and Guess what?! Meelo fell asleep again! Hahaha! I saw you wave! AND YES. You did sound a bit corny. Have I ever told you how much sweeter you are in letters than in face to face? Oh yeah! I did laugh! Bolin laughed out loud with me too!

You are such a worry wart! I'll miss you more. Your argument is now invalid.

_Avatar _Korra_ master of all four elements_

P.S I can't promise you that, SORRY.

* * *

Dear, _Avatar _Korra_ master of all four elements_

If you're going to address yourself as that might I add something to my name as well? 'Like General Iroh, Prince of the Fire Nation a master of the fire element who beat the Avatar in a spar' Or is it too long?

Don't take too long to reply. It makes me want to jump out of my ship and swim back to you.

I can imagine how dreadful that is for you. Sitting still for a few minutes? Preposterous. I wish I have seen Meelo sleeping and Councilman Tenzin's reaction to that, it must have been quite a sight. Sweeter in letters? I doubt that. I can't wrap my arm around you in a letter! You say such odd things, Avatar.

I really do mean it Korra, don't do anything too crazy.

Love,

Iroh

* * *

Dear Korra,

I'm sending in my 2nd hawk. It's getting late. Sleep. I will keep writing to you and I still wish I haven't left. Bumi will be a dead man when I see him.

Love,

Iroh

* * *

Dear Iroh,

Goodnight! You better rest too General. Though I don't think this letter would reach you before you do actually rest. Your letters are coming in slower and slower. It must be because you're getting further and further away. I'm sitting here inside my room right now writing before I turn in.

Dinner was a bit... different? Maybe because Mako wasn't in sight. I'm worried about him.

Love,

Korra

* * *

Iroh,

Asami and I talked today. She cried and we hugged rather awkwardly but comfortably at the same time. I know how she feels. She doesn't deserve this.

You didn't reply back. A whole day has passed. You must be really far off right now.

Korra

* * *

Dear Korra,

Yes, I am getting quite far. We're almost to Bumi's. I was writing to reply to your first letter but then the second one came in. Hopefully you'll get this before you sleep. It's good that you two are friends again. She must be feeling absolutely terrible. No one deserves to feel like that. Tell her my regards.

I pray to agni you're doing alright. Don't take too long to reply.

Sweet dreams, Love.

Iroh

P.S ask Pema to prepare that for you.

* * *

Dear Iroh,

Thank you for the tea! What do you mean Pema should prepare this for me? My tea making skills are fine thank you very much. I've learned from the best y'know?

Your letter arrived when I was sleeping. I saw it on top of my table when I woke up this morning. How are you?

Korra

* * *

Dear Korra the master tea maker,

I don't doubt your tea making skills. Grandfather Zuko indeed taught you well. Both of you make quite a unique tasting tea.

We just arrived. Bumi has a tent set up near the shore and I'm sitting there right now writing to you. He'd been peaking through my shoulder. Can you believe this man? I cannot believe he is anywhere related to Councilman Tenzin or to Master Katara for that matter. He says we'll be heading out soon. Letters will come in slowly, I'm afraid.

Can't wait to see you again even though it's only been 4 days.

Iroh

* * *

Dear Iroh,

I can almost hear your sarcasm all the way from here! But I took your advice and asked Pema to fix it. JUST BECAUSE I WAS TIRED from training. The tea tasted amazing! and thank you for the flowers you sent me with your last letter. They smell fantastic.

General Iroh, Prince of the fire nation who something something blah blah you better take care of yourself or else.

6 days actually. It's been 6 days. It takes 2 days for the hawk to get back here? That makes me sad for some reason. Send in a whole battalion of hawks so I get a letter everyday! I'm joking.

Korra

* * *

IROH!

I didn't actually think you'd send a whole battalion of messenger hawks at me! I said I was joking right? But anyway, I loved all of them. Thank you. I forgive you for being so far away now. Plus the flowers you sent with the hawks are amazing, yet again. I'm surprise they haven't wilted.

Oh by the way! Tenzin practically had a heart attack because of the hawks. He thought we were being attacked! Though he thinks it's really sweet, what you did.

Jinora, Ikki and Meelo say hi by the way. Oh and Bolin too. and Pema. and Secretly Tenzin.

Love,

Korra

* * *

Dear Korra,

I'm glad you loved them all. Poor Councilman Tenzin! I'll send him a notice letter before I send the hawks again. Tell them I say hi as well and tell the lovely girl whose writing to me that I miss her so,

Love,

Iroh

* * *

Iroh,

GUESS WHAT?! Bolin and Asami are officially dating! I'm so happy for them! I know Bo will treat her right!

Of course, I'll tell her that, only if you tell this man that I'm writing to that I miss him and I can't wait for him to come back. When is he coming back anyway?

Korra

* * *

Korra,

That is amazing news. I'm sure Bolin will in fact treat her right. Tell them congratulations for me.

It looks like we're almost done here. The rebels are already falling back. I can't wait to be back. I have to resist the urge to steal a ship and go back there.

Iroh

* * *

Iroh,

Mako joined the police squad! Guess how I found out? I was walking late last night and was beating up some ass joints who were robbing an old lady when he came. He was furious of me. For walking alone late at night or because of what happened a few weeks ago, I don't know.

GO! STEAL ONE! If you get caught I'll tell them I was drowning when I was writing to you and you just had to come back to save me from drowning.

Korra

* * *

Iroh,

Still haven't heard from you aside from the wonderful flowers and tea your hawks send to me. Hope you're doing alright. It's been a whole week.

Korra

* * *

Iroh,

Now the flowers have stopped even the tea. Are you guys alright there? Do you need an extra hand?

Korra

* * *

Dear Korra,

Whose the worry wart now?

I'm sorry for not having to reply for almost 2 weeks. You'll be happy to know I won't be needing to steal one anymore as I am on my way back as we speak.

Also, I too am furious with you. Walking at the ungodly hours of the night? What if something happened to you?

I'm glad you liked the flowers. The island were in now is filled with them. I'm positive you would love it here. I might take you here someday after we clean up the rebellions.

Iroh

* * *

General Iroh, Prince of the Fire Nation,

Good day to you our dear Prince Iroh. Your mother, Fire Lady Ursa has asked for me to write to you as she is currently inside the war room having a meeting. The Fire Lady is asking for you. She misses you dearly and requests that you come home to the Fire Nation as soon as you finish up with your duties as General with Commander Bumi.

May Agni bless you as you journey home, my Prince.

Sincerely,

The Royal Adviser

* * *

A/N: SO SO? How was it? I'll update soon! I promise.

Until next time!

XOXO


	7. Chapter 7

Korra strummed her finger on the table impatiently. They were leaving for Fire Nation soon but Tenzin kept on talking telling her to keep herself safe, don't forget anything, do her airbending training, reminding her to mediate and finally saying that he would send the Order of the White Lotus sentinels for extra protection even though Iroh had told him that he would be with her for the entire duration of the vacation. Iroh even assured him that his army was with him and that Fire Nation palace guards and the royal guards would be protecting Korra.

He was worried about her Korra knew but it was too much. She was the Avatar for spirit's sake. She knew how to handle herself.

"Now Korra, don't forget to brush your teeth, eat 3 meals a day-" Tenzin went on pacing in front of the couple. They knew Tenzin didn't want Korra to go but Iroh reasoned that it would be a good experience for her since she will be doing this regularly when she becomes a fully realized Avatar. Tenzin couldn't say anything to this the letter from the the retired Fire Lord Zuko also shut him up as Zuko specifically asked for Korra since she was Zuko's student.

Korra's shoulder slumped. They've been on this for hours, she wanted to go now. Iroh was surprisingly patient. He would shift in his seat a little but other than that he was quiet only speaking when he had to reply to any of Tenzin's worries.

Korra tilted her head to Iroh and whispered a muffled, "worry wart."

Tenzin's eye twitched. "I heard that."

Korra grinned apologetically straightening. Tenzin was about to continue his rant about how young Korra was and how he thinks this was a totally bad idea when Pema walks in and patted Tenzin's bald head. "Honey, Korra's old enough for this. You know she can handle herself what's more General Iroh will be with her. Don't you think it's a little too much to send a dozen more sentries for backup?"

Tenzin frowned at this. "Korra needs protection. Father will never forgive me if something happens to Korra."

"Nothing will happen!" Korra urged messaging her temples. "I am perfectly capable of handling myself."

Tenzin was about to retort something back at Korra but Pema eyed him. "Alright. I expect a letter from you everyday. One letter out of place and I will personally take you back here." Korra blew out a breathe in relief jumping up her bag on her shoulders. "Do you have everything? How about food? What of you get hungry?"

Korra pursed her lips at him. "You asked me that for about 10 times now. Yes, I've got everything and the Fire Nation is just a few clicks from here plus Iroh's ship has it's own cook y'know?"

"Yes, yes. I suppose so. Don't forget to telegram me if you need something important or, or if you get into trouble." Iroh took Korra's bag from her shoulders and got up to walk to the ship that was waiting for them. "Korra. Don't be foolish. Don't do anything that will hurt or do something that might result to hurting." Tenzin said pushing himself in between Iroh and Korra. He lifted his hand and started to count off the things she needed. They stopped when there were at the docks.

Korra faced them, Tenzin, The kids, Pema, she suddenly felt sad.

"Now are you sure you have everything?" Tenzin asked for the nth time.

"Tenzin, their going to be late. Let then go already." Pema told him touching his arm affectionately.

Korra smiled at them and ran to hug the kids. They all looked sad. "We'll miss you." Jinora mumbled as Korra hugged her.

"Don't forget to send me a letter about the things you'll be doing there." Ikki said brightly but Korra could see how sad she was that Korra was leaving. Korra mumbled an 'I promise'

When she turned to hug Meelo he was no where in sight she twisted and saw him talking to Iroh.

"Hey Mister! You better take care of our Korra or else!" He farted away back to Korra hugging her. Whispering her goodbyes to him she moved to Pema and Tenzin.

Korra jumped at them and hugged them both tightly. "I'll miss you guys! Thank you for everything." She beamed.

Pema smiled at her. "We'll miss you too and be back soon."

Tenzin was awfully quiet as Korra pulled away. She smiled at her airbending Master. "Are you gonna miss me?" She asked playfully.

Tenzin shrugged. "Of course I will. Don't think this will get you out of your training young lady. You will train there and I will hear about it."

* * *

Korra was sad to leave the kids and everyone else. She would miss them but Fire Nation was just a few minutes away. Iroh had given her a tour of the ship and introduced her to the crew. He was sweet and protective as he held her in the shoulder as he introduced the men. A predatory glint on his eyes as the men looked at her.

Korra was leaning on the railings of Iroh's balcony of the ship. He was inside writing a letter to his grandfather Zuko. The breeze was humid and salty. It was so much different from the air in the South pole and the republic city. She looked down her sentries were looking rather awkward as the paced around the ship.

From where the ship was Korra could already see the bright lights of the fire nation just a little more and they would be there and she couldn't wait to see where Iroh spent his life while he wasn't with her. It was all too exciting.

* * *

As their shipped docked the sentries sprang out and did a sweep of some sort. A tall slim woman was standing a few meters away looking rather happy. Iroh came out then holding Korra's bag in his arms. As soon as the woman saw Iroh she ran to him and hugged him or rather tackled him. Iroh almost lost his balance. Only now did Korra see how beautiful the young tall woman was. She was eye level with Iroh as she kissed him in the cheek.

Korra froze.

"Iroh! Agni, I missed you!" Yelled the girl. Her arms were still wrapped around Iroh's cheek. She was irritatingly gorgeous with her dark glossy straight butt length hair, flawless face and luscious red lips. Her eyes were simply breath taking-ly crystal red complementing her red lips. She was wearing a silk hugging dress that had a slip that was just too much higher than it should be. She seems to be just about Iroh age, just a few years older than Korra. Korra had to resist the urge to pull the girl away from Iroh using her oh-s-glamorous hair.

Iroh laughs at her and pulls himself away from her and wraps an arm around Korra.

The girls face darkens just for a moment and flickers back to her pleasant-looking face when she sees Korra.

"Oh, you must be Korra! I've heard so much about you." Her smile was big but fake. Her voice was way too forced as she held her hand out to Korra.

Korra lifted an eyebrow at her. "You have?"

The girl gives out a throaty laugh. "Absolutely! Iroh would mention you in a few of his letters to me. He's so sweet isn't he? Never forgets about me." The girl beams. A smirk in her lips.

Korra didn't care to hide her frustration with her as she placed a hand on her hip. Debating if it would be wise if she broke this girls bone or two. "Excuse me, but who are you?"

"Oh! How rude of me. I almost forgot." The girl looked taken aback from Korra's stare but doesn't back down as she stares back.

Iroh suddenly aware of the staring contest clears his throat. "Korra, darling, this is Iona, a family friend."

The girl, Iona swoons at him giggling as she did. "You're so funny sometimes, Iroh. I truly did miss you. I'm his girlfriend silly!"

* * *

A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN.

I finally know why my writing was terrible in the first few chapters. I WAS NERVOUS and rather hesitant with my first fic about LoK but now I got it. I've finally relaxed. :D I can do this. :) Your reviews helped me gain COURAGE! ;)

Until next time!

XOXO


	8. Chapter 8

Korra crackled her knuckles. She didn't know who to hit first Iroh or this witch. She did however side stepped away from Iroh who was dumbstruck.

Coming to his senses, he finally yelled, "Iona!" glaring at the witch.

Iona let out a laugh that sounded like a choke. "I'm kidding! Well soon to be anyways." she shrugs.

He glared down at her again. "What on agni are you talking about?"

"You'll see." She smirked, placing a hand on Iroh's cheek affectionately.

Korra narrowed her eyes at the girl. Iroh scowled. "Iona, stop this nonsense."

"Oh please. I'll see you around prince charming." She sung walking away her high heels cluttering around.

Korra shrugged. "That girl giggles way too much." She said looking towards where the beautiful female disappeared. Iroh leaned down looking at the girl beside him a smile on his lips.

"and you pout all too adorable." He said touching Korra's puffy lips trying very hard to stop himself from kissing the love of his life for it was too dishonorable to do so in public. Not that he cared what people thought it was just that he didn't want people to judge Korra.

Korra pushed him away. "Don't think your getting away from me that easily. Who is she?" She asked pointing a finger at the Prince of the fire nation.

Iroh sighs. He knew she was gonna ask that. "Iona. A daughter of a rich noble family here in the fire nation." He says uninterested in the topic of his old childhood friend. He raised a hand at the guards that appeared to carry their luggage to the palace.

"and?" Korra pressed her arms crossed. Oh, how she looked so adorable. Iroh wanted to kiss the pout out of her face and just hug her close to him.

He smiled casually at her. Korra being jealous was way too irresistible for him. "and nothing." He finished. As much as he loved how she was jealous he wanted for Korra to know that Iona is nothing to him.

Korra raised an eyebrow at him. "Nothing? It doesn't seem like nothing."

"Korra, she's just an old friend that kept me company whenever I couldn't go back to you. She means nothing to me." He faced her and pulled her chin up forcing her to look at him. His soft loving gold eyes looking down at her sea blue ones. "Never once did I look at another girl."

Korra pulled away and blushed furiously. She hated how Iroh could do that to her. "Alright. I believe you." She said covering her face.

Iroh watched her with an amused expression. "Come now, darling. I'll take you to your room."

* * *

Iroh sat beside his mother, the Fire lady's chair that was at the head of the large royal court table. As soon as he took Korra to her room, he stole a kiss and said that he had to go to the council meeting but he could be back. He drummed his fingers on the wooden table in boredom. He wanted to go and tour Korra. He wanted to get out of this boring room filled with bickering old fat bellied men who smelled like prunes.

He glanced at his aging mother. She looked strong and powerful sitting there with a straight back if she was bored she didn't show it but Iroh knew she was but not as much as he was. He reached for his glass and chugged it down.

"Yes, Prince Iroh is to be wed to noblewoman, Iona." Said one of the fat bearded men.

Iroh chocked on his water. He coughed loudly covering his mouth with the back of his hand. "What?! What is this? What kind of barbaric idea is this?!" He yelled furiously. It was not like him to yell like this but a surge of emotions couldn't be held back.

"Prince Iroh, calm down." Said another old man looking rather shocked at the princes outburst.

Iroh turned to eye the man. "I will not calm down!" He yelled slamming his hand on the table.

"You are to be wed to Iona and that is final. We have talked about this for quite sometime now Prince and you have been neglecting your duties as the prince. This is the least you can do." said the first one.

Iroh glared down at him. The fountain flame at his back raging angrily. "I refuse."

The old man laughed. "You don't have a choice."

Fire Lady Ursa placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, willing her son to calm down.

Iroh sat back down to his chair realizing that he was standing up. Frustrated and angry he blew out a puff of fire through his mouth.

"Iona is a noblewoman of good wealth and education. She has been trained to be the wife of the future fire lord since she was a little girl. She is beautiful and is a pure fire nation blood. She will suit you well, Prince Iroh." Explained another old man.

Iroh ran his hand through his face. "Iona simply wants the title." He said levelly trying to calm his voice.

"What better reason? She is determined! What more! You grew up with her surely you have feelings for the woman?"

Iroh scoffed. "I don't." He said utterly disgusted with the idea. Yes, Iona was beautiful and flawless she reminded him of Asami a even more prettier version than Asami but Iona would never compare to Korra. Korra. Korra was his everything not some boring noblewoman.

"Iroh..." His mother started. Ever since the meeting started she hasn't uttered a word.

Iroh glanced at her. "What mother?" It was clear in her eyes that she was tired.

"My time as fire lady is dwindling. I need you to take over..." She stopped. "with a wife by your side."

Iroh eyed his mother desperately. "But why Iona?!"

His mother looked away, signalling that she had nothing to do with Iona being his betrothed.

"Lady Iona has an exotic beauty. She is a very respectable woman and not to mention capable." The other councilman offered.

Iroh shrugged raising a hand to stop the man from saying anything more. Nothing they could say or do will make him even as much as glance at the woman. "I will not have her."

"She is not some concubine! She is a noblewoman and you will have her."

Iroh looked taken aback. "I never said she was! You cannot force me to marry someone I do not love!" He thrust his arms in the air. "I will marry someone who loves me for who I am and not for what I am worth. I will marry someone because I love her not because I need a female figure by my side."

The room suddenly went silent as the huge double doors of the royal court flung open revealing the retired fire lord. He looked tired, old and graying. Iroh hasn't seen him in years. Letters would be sent but never has he realized that his dearly beloved grandfather was getting old. He suddenly felt scared.

When he arrived the servants said he was resting and didn't want to see anyone. It hurt him since his grandfather was the first person he wanted to see as soon as he arrived. Not to mention Korra couldn't wait to see her old firebending master as well.

He strode in with long elegant steps not looking at anyone in particular. He stood beside his daughters other side away from Iroh, a look of tension in his old golden eyes.

Everyone knew that Fire Lady Ursa wasn't really Zuko's daughter, or to be more precise she wasn't his biological daughter. In actuality Zuko never had a wife. Rumors hat it that the fire lord loved Katara and since she was with Aang he could do nothing. Though Iroh knew in his eyes that whenever he would take him with him to the south pole and look at Katara he knew that Zuko still loved her.

Ursa was adopted with the help of Katara they both raised her. Zuko loved Ursa dearly naming her the same name as his old mother.

Zuko cleared his raspy throat. "Noblewoman Iona is indeed an excellent choice." Iroh froze but Zuko continued not really looking at him. "But my grandson will not be forced to be wed to someone he doesn't want." His voice was powerful and final.

The room went silent. The old fire lord has spoken. Even Iroh was lost for words.

The head council member rose from his seat. Anger in his eyes. He was one of the people who where pressing about Iona. "and dear say he be like you? Unwed and lonely?"

Iroh wanted to punch the man's face. That was his grandfather he was talking to, the old fire lord, the one that stopped the war! The old fire lord only eyed the man calmly but his eyes were ablaze and vicious the gold piercing. "Councilman Lang, tell me is your wife happy with all your concubines?"

The man flinched at Zuko's words a look of horror in his face.

Zuko smirked at his reaction. "I didn't think so. Meeting dismissed." He waved everyone off. He lifted his hand again only to call on Iroh's attention. Zuko's gold eyes met his, "Grandson." Zuko smiled. Iroh stood up and met his grandfathers shake only to be pulled to him for a hug. How he missed this man.

"Grandfather!" Iroh greeted.

They pulled away, Zuko slapped Iroh's back. "Dear me, Iroh how I've missed your company. All these meetings and your mothers talks about politics are making me want to chew my own head off. How about I make you some tea and we'll go talk?" He offered leading the young man out of the court.

"I would love that but why don't we drop by somewhere first? Someone's been dying to see you." Iroh said watching his loving grandfather who was also his firebending master who taught him everything he knows.

Zuko raised his good eyebrow his scar getting wrinkly by the day. "Who?"

Iroh simply smiled and lead the man through the big halls of the palace.

* * *

A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. SCHOOL IS CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPE. :P Hope you liked this one! :*


	9. Chapter 9

Korra crept silently to the balcony inside her room. She was sick and tired of waiting for Iroh and wanted to desperately jump out of the stuffy room and explore the huge palace gardens when she heard a knock on her door. She froze and made a dive for her bed.

"Come in." She huffed. Who on earth could it be? She was so close too!

The wooden doors creaked open she didn't see who it was at first thinking that it was another one of them servants that kept on asking if she wanted anything but then she saw red robes and the familiar short graying black hair that she used to tug on.

Her eyes beamed happily. "Master ZUKO!" She shrieked running towards the old man and embracing him into a big hug.

Zuko stiffened at first for he didn't know who was inside the room and was hugging him lovingly but then it hit him as the scent and body did. It was his old student. He stiffly hugged her back. She had grown over the years. "Korra!" He greeted the blue eyes girl who looked so much like Katara when she was free and wild for her youth.

The girl looked up at his wrinkled but still handsome face. His eyes were even more bright gold than she remembered it to be. "How I missed you!" She said still not letting go of the old man.

Through his shoulder she saw Iroh smiling at them happily, a twinkle in his eyes. He loved watching two of his most beloved people in the world love and care for each other. He adored how his grandfather Zuko let Korra hug him when he certainly didn't exactly liked hugging and closeness. "I too, Avatar Korra."

Korra smiled. Ever since she could remember Fire Lord Zuko would always visit the South Pole with or without Iroh he would train Korra even though she wasn't allowed to since she still hasn't mastered the other elements but Zuko's word was always final and no one could tell him no. The first time Zuko met Korra she was only 5 years old. Newly found Avatar and right then he called her by her formal name since he knew how much the little girl with a big bulging belly loved to be seen and called as the Avatar. "You look young!" She boasted making both men laugh at her.

When she was a little girl she and Zuko were a huge click. She respected him and admired him so much. Zuko always loved spending time with the girl. She was so arrogant and stubborn it struck Zuko with amazement. For such a little girl she had so much spirit she adored her. "I see you haven't changed at all, my old student."

Korra took pride in being called his student. He only did train three people and that was Aang, her and Iroh, well technically she and Aang were one but still. She beamed happily at him.

Korra raised a knuckle up in between them and grinned. "How about an Agni Kai old master?" She challenged.

Zuko raised a fine eyebrow and laughed. "You really haven't changed at all." He beamed patting the girls head affectionately.

Even after many people told Korra never to challenge anyone to an Agni Kai since it was something every serious for the fire nation she still did it and Zuko never minded this looking at the girl with amusement. The first time they met the girl flung at him and looked him in the eye and pointed a chubby finger at him saying that she was the the Avatar and he had to deal with it and that they should have an Agni Kai right now to know who was the stronger bender.

Zuko patted her then a rare smile on his face. It was amusing on how happy-go-lucky-not-so-serious Aang reincarnated to this feisty girl. He always saw Korra as his somewhat daughter. His adoptive daughter was quiet and patient the exact opposite of Korra and he secretly wished he could adopt Korra as well he even asked Katara if he could but Katara punched him then silencing him with a smile on her face.

Iroh, his grandson, was his pride and glory. He taught Iroh everything he knows and he loves the boy with everything he has. Iroh was quiet yet, energetic, adventurous and compassionate he was everything Zuko wasn't yet he was still Zuko in some odd way.

"Why don't you we go out for a walk and talk?" The old fire lord offered with a soft smile. He reached for Korra's strong arm and squeezed it affectionately.

Korra scowled at him. "Boring..."

Iroh chuckled at this and smiled at her. "Come on, love. It won't be that bad." He said offering his arm to her.

Korra blushed at him calling her love and hesitated but shrugged it off as she accepted his arm. Zuko raised an eyebrow at them and watched as the two walked out of the room. Was he missing something?

* * *

The three sat down on soft cushions as they told Zuko about the Republic city leaving out the part where they became a couple. The old fire lord listened intently nodding and agreeing at the right places and scowling and snarling at the other parts.

"and here we are." Iroh finished as he took of sip of his grandfather's revolting tea.

Korra cringed at the tea and placed it down again as she stared at her reflection. When Zuko or Iroh weren't looking she bended the tea out of her cup and made it flying out towards the grass.

She smiled triumphantly at her awesome ninja bending and made a big deal about setting her empty cup down making both men look at her. She grinned happily. "YUM."

Iroh raised an eyebrow at her and gawked as he saw her empty cup. He refused to believe she drank it. No human could.

Zuko smirked at her knowingly and lifted the steaming pot of tea and poured her some more. "Here, Korra. Have some more."

Korra gaped as Zuko poured her some more of his blackish tea. Iroh tried to surpass a laugh at Korra's horrified expression. "Oh uhm," She stammered. "Thank you." She gulped down horrifyingly at the tea. It was worse than the tea she made.

She suddenly remembered Tenzin and his reaction to her tea and smiled at the memory but frowned as she realized how much she missed him and Pema and the airbending kids.

Korra pouted and she suddenly felt Iroh's hand as he placed it comfortingly on top of her thigh. She glanced at him and saw his worried expression as he smiled at her. Korra nodded at him telling him that she was alright and fine.

Zuko cleared his throat at this. The two have been acting rather sweetly at each other. He had never seen Iroh act like this and he was intrigued. Are they what he thinks they are? He smiled at himself at the thought. Katara and him placed bets a few years ago betting that the two would eventually be together when they grew up. No wonder Iroh acted like he did in front of the council. He was usually stoic and passive whenever they had meetings.

The old fire lord eyed them expectantly as if telling them to tell him now or forever hold their peace.

It was Iroh who glanced at Korra and smiled at her reassuringly and returned his gaze to his grandfather with a big grin on his face. "Grandfather me and Korra are-"

"together." Korra finished for him. Iroh smiled at her warmly and took her hand and squeezed it looking at her lovingly.

Zuko watched them in amusement. It reminded him of Katara and him a few years back but frowned inwardly at the thought. Katara wasn't his and he had to accept it.

Zuko smirked knowingly. He knew it. He saw how they looked at each other when they thought no one was looking and he was overjoyed about it. He couldn't think of anyone better for his grandson. Korra would also make an amazing fire lady. He approved. Especially since Korra was like a long lost daughter to him.

"Finally." he said simply. A small smile on his wrinkled tired old face. The young couple looked at each other in confusion then back at him. "I've been waiting a very long time for you two to confess each others love."

Both smiled. The old fire lord approved of their relationship. Relief washed over them yet deep inside they knew he would approve.

"I remember when Iroh was younger he would plead his mother for him to come and visit you, Korra." He added with a playful smile on his face.

Iroh flushed at this. "Grandfather!" He yelped looking away from the girl who was laughing beside him.

* * *

A/N: AH. :D I got another chapter up! YAY ME. :)

How was it?

Until next time!

XOXO


End file.
